Tranquility Of A Spirit
by Negimafan999
Summary: Strange things are happening to the students of class 3-A at night. Could Sayo be doing these supernatural scares? Or is there a new spirit that has been angered by something. Story complete!
1. Another Spirit?

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

_**Tranquility Of A Spirit**_

The day, as expected, was normal. Everybody was attending and enjoying there clubs without any problems. That included the twins, Fuuka and Fumika. Being apart of the walking club had made both of the childish delinquents aware of the area around them. They knew exactly where they were going and was safe from harm...but that was the problem. Fuuka was getting bored, wanting to go somewhere new. As they started walking past the woods next to Mahora Acadamy, Fuuka, being the more sinister twin, thought of an idea. She turned to Fumika and glared at her. Fumika knew that face, she didn't like it.

"What are you planning?" asked Fumika.

"Don't you ever get bored of walking through the same place over and over again?" replied Fuuka.

"Not really...".

"Well, I do. Let's start exploring the woods!" Fuuka suggested excitenly.

"Whaa? But we'll get lost! Maybe we should get Kaede and then go into the woods" whimpered Fumika.

"Nooo, It will take too long to find hear, besides, you love finding new things".

"I love finding new things when it's safe".

"There's nothing scary in there...atleast I think there isn't...".

Before Fumika could respond, Fuuka grabbed her wrist and raised it high.

"Let's go!" shouted Fuuka.

She started to run, forcing Fumika along the ground.

"Ehh! Wait! I don't want to go in there!" squeled Fumika.

"Come on sis! It wil be fun, I promise!" smiled Fuuka.

"A-Are you sure it's safe?" stuttered Fumika.

"I cross my heart. We wont even go that far" answered Fuuka as she made a childish face at Fumika.

Fumika giggled at her. She felt more confident and started to run with Fuuka. It wasn't too long before the woods started to get steeper and more rough, creating concern between the two of them. They both stopped, knowing that they shouldn't go any further.

"I never realised how scary the woods can be..." whispered Fuuka.

"Y-Yeah..." replied Fumika.

They turned to each other. Fuuka could see the scared expression on Fumika's face, which then made her scared aswell.

"L-Lets go back" suggested Fuuka.

Fumika quicky noded, making it obvious that she was desperate to leave. They both turned back and started to quickly walk. They went in a straight line so it shouldn't be to hard for them to get out. Just as Fuuka as catching up with Fumika, who was racing ahead, she suddenly triped on something hard. She fell hard but used her hands to stop the impact, narrowly avoiding alot of pain. Fumika turned and watched Fuuka push herself of the floor.

"Fuuka! Are you ok?" asked Fumika.

Fuuka didn't respond, she was consentrated more of what tripped her. As she got to her feet, her hands brushed against her chest, wiping off any dirt. She then turned and lookedat the floor, trying to spot what tripped her. It took a moment but Fuuka finally spotted something. On the ground, covered in dirt, was a large white rock. Fuuka tilted her head with fascination before turning to Fumika.

"Hey! Look what I found!" shouted Fuuka.

While Fumika started to walk over to her, Fuuka leaned down and grabbed the rock. Just as she picked it up off the ground, the weight around then suddenly got heavier and the air started to gloam around with depression. Both Fuuka and Fumika could feel the changes but ignored them. Fuuka straightened up, holding the white rock up high.

"What is it?" asked Fumika.

"It looks like a shiny rock" answered Fuuka.

"You mean, one of those rocks that people collect?".

"Maybe, lets get a better look at it".

Fuuka pulled her sleeve over her hand and started rubbing the rock, staining dirt onto her shirt. It was hard to rub the dry dirt off, but finally apart of it broke off, revealing a hole on the left side of the rock.

"Huh, I have never seen a rock with a hole in it, maybe it's rare!" shouted Fumika with joy.

Fuuka continued to rub hard, slowing picking the dirt off. Eventully the dirt at the bottom of the rock crumbled, revealing more of the rock. There was another hole, this time in a shape of a mouth.

"It looks like the skull in our science class" noted Fumika.

Fuuka suddenly gasped. She squeled with suspence as she threw the rock away from her.

"T-That is a s-s-skull!" screamed Fuuka.

They both looked at each other with fear, realising that they had just dug up a skull. They both started to run, leaving the seemingly harmless skull on the floor. Little did they know, that same skull will have an impact on Mahora.

* * *

Negi was sitting at his desk, finishing off work in peace. He wasn't alone though, Sayo was sitting at her desk, happy that Negi was present. The two would interact every now and then, creating small talk and enjoying one anothers company.

"Huh..." whispered Negi.

"What is it Negi?" asked Sayo.

"Im not sure...something feels different...the air around me has a slight hint of depression and the room feels heavier...is there something bothering you?" replied Negi.

"Not that Im aware of, im happy being here with you".

"Hmm...maybe it's just me...".

At that moment, Fuuka and Fumika dashed through the door, scared out of there minds. They practically bouced of Negi as they gasped for air.

"N-N-Neg...Negi! The forest...big rock...scary!" huffed Fuuka.

Negi didn't know how to respond, they wern't making sense.

"Ok, catch your breath and slowly tell me what happened" noted Negi.

Fumika had her hands on her knee's as she leaned over, trying to catch her breath. Her head tilted up so that she could give Negi a clear answer.

"Me and Fuuka were walking in the woods and found a skull!" explained Fumika.

"What! Are you ok?" asked Negi.

Negi, being himself, always checked his students health first before going to the real problem.

"Were fine, just a little tired and...shook up" replied Fumika.

"I wasn't scared" smirked Fuuka.

"Uh huh! you were!" argued Fumika.

Negi was slightly confused, they had found a skull in the woods and rushed into his classroom, looking tired and scared. Now they were acting like children again, the twins were a mystery to him.

"You did the right thing telling me, i'll report this to the dean tommorow when he is in school" interrupted Negi.

"Why do you think there is a skull in the woods Negi sensei?" asked Fuuka.

"Yeah! Maybe someone put it there!" shouted Fumika.

Now Negi was really confused with the twins, they were so interested in it now.

"I suggest you carry on with your club or go back to your dorms, but please, try to keep this to yourselves" said Negi.

He wondered why he bothered adding that last part, when it came to secrets, Fuuka and Fumika were the people to go to.

"We promise" lied Fuuka.

"Yeah, we wont tell anyone" smiled Fumika.

They both turned away and walked out, leaving Negi to ponder his thoughts.

"You do realise that the secret will get out sooner or later" noted Sayo.

"Im expecting sooner rather than later...I just hope it doesn't cause a panic" replied Negi.

* * *

It was late and everyone was asleep...well, almost everyone. Chisame was sitting on her seat, happily enjoying her fame as Chiu on the computer. It was a usual thing for her, staying up late after a long and annoying day at school.

"Guh...better get some sleep for another hellish day tommorow" groaned Chisame.

She forced herself to turn of the computer and dragged herself away from the chair. She was tired and unbalanced, barely keeping herself from slumping to the floor. She stumbled over to the closet and swung the doors open, looking for her nightware. It took a a few moments but she managed to grab the right clothes. She gently placed it on her bed and prepared to undress herself. Just as she was about to pull her shirt off, a knock was heard at the door. Not a loud or hard knock, a quite and faint knock.

"Jees...perfect timing" growled Chisame.

She let go of her shirt and slowly approched the door, being caucious and wondering who was on the other side. She calmly placed her hand on the handle and pushed down, hearing a clinking sound indicating the door was open. She only opened the door by a few inches, allowing her to see who was knocking through the small gap. There was no one there, Chisame looked down at the floor and up at the ceiling, making sure it wasn't a trick.

"Blasted pranksters..." whispered Chisame.

She shut the door, leaving negative energy in the air. As she turned, the nightware she picked out was back on thn closet rack. Chisame twitched with confusion and frustration.

"Didn't I just...tsk, I really am tired..." whispered Chisame.

She stormed over to the closet and grabbed the nightware again with annoyance. She quickly changed into them and slumped herself onto her bed. Her head dived into the pillow with exaustion as she slowly started to drift off.

Without warning, there was another knock at the door. Chisame sighed with frustration.

"Go away..." groaned Chisame as she pulled the covers over her head.

The knocks continued, becoming louder and more violant. Chisame's eyes lit up like fire as she threw the covers off her. She jumped out of bed and stomped on the floor, tying to show how angry she was to the person outside the door. She grabbed the handle again and threw the door open, growling with rage. There was still no one there, Chisame sighed with frustration and walked out into the hallway, looking left and right for someone.

"Knock it off! You don't want to mess with me when it comes to my sleep being wasted by some punks!" shouted Chisame.

The loud shout could have woken anyone, but she didn't care, she wanted her own sleep. Just as Chisame turned to enter her room, the door started to shut. She quickly slammed her hand against it and forced it open again. She entered her room and looked around, seeing if anyone was hiding from her.

"Im warning you!" Chisame said nervously.

She slammed the door shut and slowly twirled herself around, trying to spot anything that could be creating all the noises, she couldn't see anything. Her heart was speeding up, creating concern for Chisame. She turned to her bed where finally the fear hit her. Under her covers was a figure of someone lying down. All she could was stare as the covers blocked the view of the figure. She slowly trembled closer, reaching out and placing her arms over the covers. With the little courage she had left, Chisame grabbed the covers tightly and forced them off her bed. She flinched for a moment, expecting to see someone try and jump out at her. Instead, the bed was empty which suprised Chisame. The thoughts that came to her mind then distrubed her.

_"This is stupid...im getting scared over nothing..." _thought Chisame.

She made her way back into her bed, quickly taking one last look around the room before laying her head back onto the pillow.

* * *

Negi, Asuna and Konoka were all sound asleep. The room was quite, but then again why wouldn't it be? Konoka suddenly woke, hearing something that disturbed her slumber. Her eyes were drowzy and she could barely keep them open, but the noise was going to keep her awake. She leaned up and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. Her image was still blurry but it was god enough for her.

"Mmm...uh, what's that noise?" whispered Konoka. She stumbled out of bed and hit the floor. Konoka felt light headed as she stood up, causing her to wobble around before grabbing the bed for support.

Konoka jerjed her head around, trying to gain control of herself. She could hear the noise coming from the toilets and stumbled over there, almost falling half way there. She grabbed the half open door and pulled, creating an irritating creaking sound that almost woke the others. Konoka cringe her eyes, hoping they wouldn't wake up. As she entered the bathroom, the noise was clear and easily noticable now. Both taps on the sink were splashing out like mad, hitting the sink with force. Konoka placed boh her hands on the taps and twisted them around, turning them off.

"How did that happen..." whispered Konoka.

Konoka simply shrugged and turned her backs to the taps, about to exit the bathroom. All of a sudden, Konoka could hear the taps turn and splash out again. She flinched as she turned around, wondering what was going on. She walked back over to the taps and looked down, thinking of a solution to the problem. She turned the taps off again and sighed with grief, at this rate, she wouldn't get any sleep for tommorow. Just as Konoka looked up at the mirror, something suddenly reflected itself of the mirror and dashed behind Konoka. She quickly turned and looked around, trying to find the figure.

"S-Sayo...is that you?" stuttered Konoka.

Sayo wasn't the type to run around people's dorms, trying to scare them, but it was all she could think off. All she could remember from the figure was that it glowed white and could float. Konoka started to feel uncomfortable, she ran back into the room and dived into her bed, trying to forget what she saw. Now that Negi and Asuna was close to her, she felt comfortable again.

* * *

Natsumi was happily in her bed, warm and comfortable. It was only when something hit her that woke he up. Her eyes opened as she felt something fall down and hit the covers over her legs. She wiped her foward as she pushed herself up and looked down at her legs. On top of the covers was a pen.

_"How did that get there?" _thought Natsumi.

She picked up the tip of the pen and held it high, examining it. She rolled the pen around in her fingers, fidgeting with it. Eventully she looked away, seeing if Kotaro or anyone else was awake. Her eyes peered through the darkness of the room and could barely see anything. Finally she caught Kotaro in the corner of her eye, she was slouched on the chair, quitely sleeping. Natsumi suddenly felt the pen forcefully snatched out of her hand. As she turned, the pen floated in mid air, pointing at Natsumi. She loudly gasped as she fell back, out of her bed. Natsumi crawled away while still staring staring at the floating pen. Where ever she went, the tip of the pen followed the direction she was in. Natsumi's back slumped against the chair Kotaro was on. She quickly turned ahd shook Kotaro, desperate for him to wake up.

"Wake up Kotaro!" whimpered Natsumi.

It took a moment, but Kotaro finally opened his eyes. He moaned at Natsumi as he rubbed his eyes with tiredness.

"Uh...Natsumi, what's up?" groaned Kotaro.

"Over there! Look at the pe-".

Natsumi's worries turned to confusion when the pen was sitting on her bed, looking like nothing ever happened. Kotaro scratched his head as he watched the pen do nothing.

"Uh...are you pointing at the pen?" whispered Kotaro.

Natsumi didn't reply, she was wondering if what just happened was real or not.

* * *

Morning finally came, alot of the class was disturbed by something last night but kept it too themselves, not wanting to worry the others. Konoka being one of them, she wanted to tell Negi but didn't know if it was a good idea or not. Her and Negi were one of the first few in the classroom which gave her a chance to talk to him in private.

"Negi...did you uh...experiance anythinglast night?" asked Konoka.

"Hmm? No, I slept the whole night" replied Negi.

"Oh...".

"Is something wrong?" said Negi.

"There is...but im not sure if it was real orif was just my imagenation. Last night, I was woken up by a noise I heard coming from the bathroom. I made my way into there and discovered that it was the taps. Of course, I turned them off, but when I was about to go back into the room, they suddenly turned on again. I was confused at first...so I turned them off again. I then looked up and what really had me concerned was when I looked into the mirrors, a glowing white figure ran past me. I quickly investigated but...there was nothing there" explained Konoka.

"Are you suggestion that a ghost did this?" asked Negi.

"Yes...but what im worried about is that the figure looked a little like Sayo...coul you maybe...ask her about this?" requested Konoka.

"Sayo? Well...I suppose, i'll ask her at the end of school" replied Negi.

"Thank you Negi-kun!" Konoka said cheerfully.

She happily hopped away, leaving Negi to worry about the new discovery.

* * *

The school day just ended and everyone was leaving the classroom, with he exception of Negi and Sayo.

"Are you staying again Negi sensei?" asked Sayo.

"Uh, just for a few minutes...because, I need to ask you something" replied Negi.

"Hmm? Did I do something wrong?".

"No no! It's just...are you sure your ok?".

"Yes, im fine. Still happy knowing that I have friends" answered Sayo.

"Good good, it's just that...some of the students have been experiance...disturbances, during the night. Could you have been involved in any of this?" asked Negi.

"I would never try to scare my friends...".

"I didn't think you would...then that means that...there's another ghost?".

"Really? I could help you find it!" offered Sayo.

"Thats very kind of you Sayo but...let's just wait and see what happens. We have no idea if this really is a ghost or not and if it is, we need to learn why it's here" replied Negi.

They both started to think hard, wondering why the ghost appeared now...

* * *

**Heres Chapter 1 of my newest story.**

**To be honest, this chapter had me a little concerned. I didn't really like changing from scene to scene, but when the story starts to become clear, i'll be able to stick to one or two scenes that consentrates on the story.**

**Any reviews would be appreciated! I want to know what you guys think about this story, if it's good, if it could use improvement. Anything will make this story better and continue!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. The Impact Of Anger

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

Night was falling again. After a long day, Ako was making her way back from the nurse's office, being the nurse's assistant and all. She was nearing her dorm where she could finally rest. She had heard rumours of a skull being found in the woods, but took no notice. After all, the rumour was started by Fuuka and Fumika, and they act like children who always lie. It wasn't just that bothering her though, ever since that rumour was started, everything has felt heavier to Ako, like a rain cloud was hovering over her and woudn't go away. Ako curled around a corner that lead to her room. Just as she approched the door, something caught her attention.

A little girl was standing at the end of the hallway, looking scared and alone. Ako raised her eyebrows with worry, she couldn't just leave her there. She passed her door and approched the little girl.

"Are you ok?" asked Ako.

The little girl ignored her, blankly looking through Ako's stomach and out the other side. Ako leaned down so they could be face to face.

"Where are your parents?".

This time the little girl took note of Ako's comment, she didn't look very happy. Ako tilted her to the side, seeing if the little girl was paying attention.

"Fear..." whispered the little girl.

"Huh?.

The little girl lifted her arm and pointed her finger at Ako. She slowly leaned over and touched Ako's cheek, freaking her out.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Ako.

Her finger ran down Ako's cheek until she pulled away.

"Your fear..." whispered the girl.

The little girl pulled her arm away and closed her palm, lifting it high in clear sight. The little girl's voiced then darkened, becoming a sound of evil.

"Watch" hissed the little girl.

She slowly opened her palm. The sight shocked Ako when blood emerged from the little girls palm and dripped down her fingers, running down and hitting the floor. The sight made Ako feel sick, seeing as she didn't like blood. Her breathing increased dramatically as Ako's sight started to go blurry. The little girl's frown turned into a smile.

Just when she could feel herself blacking out, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ako, what are you doing on the floor?" asked a voice.

She tilted her head up with numbness and saw Akira, checking up on her. She could see Ako's face was pale and her eyes were grey, indicating that Ako had just seen blood. Akira quickly leaned down and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ako! Are you ok! panicked Akira.

Slowly, she started to regain control of herself again. Ako grabbed hold of Akira's shirt and held a tight grip on it.

"Akira! T-The little gi-"

Just as Ako turned her head, the little girl was nowhere in sight. The blood had disappeared and there was nothing to indicate that anything had even happened.

"Come on, you better lie down for a moment" suggested Akira.

She pulled Ako and helped her to her feet, keeping a hold of her just incase. They made her way to the dorm while Ako was still confused and shocked at what just happened.

* * *

Nodoka, Yue and Haruna all sat in there room, discussing the recent discovery of a skull in the woods.

"I wonder what happened in the woods" noted Haruna

"There have been no record's of murders or anything like that. Maybe the person had an accident and died there long ago" replied Yue.

"No no, if it was an accident then someone would have found it long ago, I think someone was burried there" said Haruna.

"B-Burried? Youmean there could be more?" stuttered Nodoka.

"Very unlikely, there has been no history of Mahora ever having a graveyard" answered Yue.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but im beat" interrupted Haruna.

"Me too, let's get some sleep" replied Yue.

The three of them changed, they would usually try and change the quickest and whoever was last had to turn the light of. Nodoka was usually the one who lost, and this time she did.

"Look's like Nodoka's turning the light off" smirked Haruna.

Nodoka smiled, she didn't mind. Yue and Haruna climbed into there beds while Nodoka walked over to the light switch.

"Good night everyone" whispered Nodoka.

She flicked the switch, straight after, a loud weaping sound echoed in there room. They all looked around but couldn't figure out where the noise was coming from. Nodoka, who was starting to get scared, turned the light back on and the weaping stopped.

"What...was that?" asked Haruna.

The room stayed silent as the three of the looked back and forth at each other.

"Nodoka...turn the light off again" said Yue.

Nodoka hesitated for a moment, she turned to the light switch and stared at 's later she lifted her arm and placed her finger of the switch. Just as she turned the light of, the sound's of weaping immediantly took over the room again. Nodoka fliched with fear as she flicked the light back on. This time though, there bulb shattered and fell to the floor, allowing the weaping to continue. The longer it went on for, the louder it got. The noise started to hurt Nodoka's ears and she placed her hands over them, begging for the noise to stop.

"Gahh! Get out the room!" shouted Haruna.

Both Haruna and Yue crawled out of there bed. The weaping turned into screams, probably because they were trying to leave. Yue grabbed hold of Nodoka as Haruna approched the door. She grabbed the handle and pushed it down. As she pulled the door open, something was forcing it back, stopping the door from opening.

"It wont open! Someone's holding it back!" shouted Haruna.

The screams grew even louder, forcing Yue and Haruna to cover there ears.

"Stop it!" shouted Nodoka.

At that moment, the screaming did stop, allowing them to lower there arms and let the silence take over. Haruna didn't hesitate to try and open the door, this time it did open and the girls immediantly ran out. They all stared in the room, wondering what just happened.

"Was all that real!" shouted Haruna, the loud screaming must have effected her hearing.

Yue turned to Asuna and Konoka's door, they all seemed to be sound asleep.

"I don't know..." whispered Yue.

* * *

Kotaro walked through the dark hallways. He was use to staying up late and wasn't bothered that he had nowhere to stay other than Chizuru and Natsumi's place, but he didn't want to bother them so late at night. The hallways were quite and peaceful, which Kotaro wasn't use too. He made his way through the double doors the lead to the next dorm until something caught his attention. A faint whisper echoed around Kotaro.

"Over here..." whispered a voice.

Kotaro quickly turned to his left, hearing the voice come from over there. He could tell that the whisper was made by a girl but that's all he knew.

"Who's there?" asked Kotaro.

"Come closer..." whispered a voice.

This time the voice echoed to the right of Kotaro, confusing him. He pulled his hands out of his pocket's and placed them down by his side, just incase.

"What do you want?" growled Kotaro.

It took a moment, but finally the voice replied.

"I want you..." echoed the voice.

The comment made Kotaro feel uneasy, he lifted his arms higher and continued walking foward, ignoring the comments. Just as he turned the next corner, a little girl stood at the end of the hall, staring at Kotaro. He could hear her laughter vibrate around the hallway as she walked away from him, turning the corner.

"Hey! Wait!" ordered Kotaro.

He ran down the hallway and dashed around the corner. There was nothing in his view which concerned Kotaro. He looked back of forth between the hallways until he heard the voice again.

"Bye bye" whispered the voice.

Kotaro didn't like being toyed around with, especially by a little girl, but what more could he do? She had disappeared from his sights.

* * *

Negi and Konoka were wide awake, waiting for something to happen while Asuna was...happily sleeping. They were both lying down but there eyes were on nothing but each other.

"Negi...how much longer do we have to wait?" whispered Konoka.

"A little while more, I have a feeling that something is going to happen" replied Negi.

He was right, shortly after the comment. Something disturbing started to happen. A little girl's voice started to sing, calmly in rhythm with herself. The song was beautiful, but the way it was sung scared Konoka. Negi got up from his bed and turned to the door, he could hear the girl's voice coming from there. He slowly turned to Konoka who had her face half covered with her covers.

"Im going to check it out..." whispered Negi.

Konoka noded and watched him approch the door. The strange thing was that the voice sounded just like Sayo's which freaked Negi out. As he placed his hand on the handle, a cold chill ran down his spine. He pushed the handle down and pulled hard, swinging the door open with force. The singing suddenly stopped as Negi looked out the door. There was nothing there. He looked out into the hallways and saw Nodoka, Yue and Haruna all standing outside there room, looking scared.

"Uh..guys? What's going on" asked Negi.

"You mean you didn't hear them?" replied Haruna.

"Hear what?".

"The screams in our room, they almost deafened us" informed Yue.

"Uh...screams? Guys im sorry but...me and Konoka didn't hear any screams" noted Negi.

"Y-You didn't?" Nodoka said with suspence.

"No...infact we just heard a little girl singing out here, was that any of you?" asked Negi.

"No...Sorry Negi, we didn't hear any singing" answered Haruna.

_"This is worrying..." _thought Negi.

"Ok...well uh, I suppose we should all get some sleep" suggested Negi.

"That's impossable for us now Negi" informed Yue.

"Your going to have to try...I wish I could help but we can't take action until we learn more about what's going on" explained Negi.

"Do you have any information so far?" asked Nodoka.

"Im not certain but...I think we have another spirit in this school. By the sounds of thing's...it's not very happy. I'll ask the student to stay behind after school so we can discuss this, but until then, all we can do it wait" answered Negi.

The three girl stayed silent, allowing Negi to retreat into his room and shut the door.

* * *

Fuuka and Fumika were both still awake, joking around and laughing loud. The recent discovery of the skull didn't bother them much...but it did bother someone else. The twins were sitting on the floor, opposite each other as they played around.

"Were gonna stay up late like most grown ups!" shouted Fuuka.

"Yeah!" shouted Fumika.

Suddenly the lights started to flicker, both Fuuka and Fumika looked up, wondering why the lights were acting weird. Fumika then felt a depressing feeling whistle past her. As the light's continued to flicker, she looked down and gasped. Each time the darkness appeared for a few seconds, Fumika could see a little girl standing behind Fuuka, looking extremely angry. Fumika stuttered as the little girl placed her arms over Fuuka's shoulder, who wasn't aware of anything.

"Fuuka! Behind you!" screeched Fumika.

The light's then stopped flickering as Fuuka turned around, looking at nothing but the wall.

"Uhh...what am I looking at?" asked Fuuka.

"T-There was a little girl and..and..." stuttered Fumika.

"Little girl? I think you should go to sleep Fumika, your obviously not grown up enough yet" smirked Fuuka.

"I am too!".

And just like that, the problem went away...but for just how long?

* * *

Misora was quitely sitting and reading a book. A cross was clearly around her neck and dangled around. Misora then closed the book and placed it on a nearby desk. He rose to her feet and started to walk away, preparing to go to bed. Just as she walked halfway across the room, something suddenly flew past her head and hit the wall, frightening for a moment. She ducked down and covered her head, trying to avoid being hit by anything else. She slowly rose her head up and looked at the item thrown, it was the same book she had only just put down. Misora then looked behind her but saw nothing in sight.

"What just happened?" asked Misora.

As she started to pull herself back up, something suddenly hit her, forcing her to the ground again. Misora quickly crawled over to the wall and slumped her back against it, trying to spot what was throwing things at her. Without warning, things started to float in mid air whether it would be a small pen or another book, they all floated. A barrage of items were launched at Misora. She flinched and covered her face with her hands. Instead of being hit, the items all smashed around her, trying to scare her. It worked, Misora was whimpering with fear and quickly grabbed hold of her cross, raising it high. The remaining floating items then dropped, smashing onto the floor. Misora continued to hold the cross high as she revealed her hidden head, looking around the messy room. She gasped with fear while still cowaring, trying to think of a solution to why everything just happened. Just when she thought she was safe, the cross around her neck was suddenly yanked hard and snapped. Misora watched as the cross flew up high and floated in mid air. Second's later, it fell to the floor and the feeling of deperssion disappeared, leaving Misora to hide in fear.

* * *

Kazumi was playing around with her camara, testing the flash. She would take a picture of her room and see if the flash made a difference.

"Hmm, the flash works fine on scenery and objects...how about people?" noted Kazumi.

She turned the camara around and aimed it at herself. She pressed the button and the flash blinded her for a few seconds. She rubbed her eyes as black spots appeared in them, seconds later they disappeared, allowing Kazumi to see properly again. She turned the camara back around and looked at the new picture. The first sight of it made Kazumi choke with both excitement and fright. The picture had mostly her head in it, but in the corner was a little girl, staring at Kazumi with rage. She quickly turned and looked around, seeng if the girl was still there.

"This is great! If that's what I think it is, we have another spirit! This is my next big scoop!" smiled Kazumi.

She didn't mind that the little girl looked like she was about to attack her from behind, all she was thinking of now was what to write for the picture.

* * *

After hours of supernatural activity, it was finally morning and for once, Negi, Konoka and Asuna were early. They approched the classroom door and unlocked it. Just as the door slid open, the sight freaked all of them out. All the desk's in the classroom had been bunched up in a corner. Negi's first thought was Sayo.

"Sayo! Are you there?" shouted Negi.

There was no reply at first, but then Sayo flew through the wall, not expecting Negi.

"Negi-kun? Your earl-"

Sayo then stopped when her attention turned to the desks.

"What happened!" shouted Sayo.

"I was hoping you knew" replied Negi.

Konoka and Asuna stood there, suprised at the scene.

"What's going on Negi?" asked Asuna.

He slowly turned to her with a worried expression.

"We have somehow...angered another spirit" whispered Negi.

He walked away from them and started to pull the desks away, placing them in the right spots.

* * *

**Heres chapter 2! I don't know how long this story is going to be. Right now im thinking a few more chapter unless I think of something, we'll just have to wait and see =P**

**Any Reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. She Wants Kotaro

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

The class was quite, everyone looked tired from being kept up by...something. Negi was standing infront of his desk, examining his students. They all looked bothered and very sleepy, telling him that the spirit was also disturbing them.

"Before we start, I need to ask everyone an important question" notified Negi.

They all leaned up, interested in what Negi wanted to ask them.

"Did any of you...experiance something last night?" asked Negi.

The class stayed quite, knowing what he meant by 'something'.

"Anything at all?" Negi asked again.

Finally someone replied, but it wasn't any of the girls. The voice appeared at the side of Negi. As he turned, Kotaro was waiting at the door.

"I did..." answered Kotaro.

Everyone stared at him, fascinated by what he was going to say.

"Kotaro? You experianced something?" questioned Negi.

"I was walking down the hallway at night. It all seemed peaceful until a voice called out to me from all directions. At first I ignored them and continued walking, but as I turned around the corner and saw a little girl" explained Kotaro.

The mention of the little girl made Ako and Kazumi straighten up, becoming more interested each second that passed.

"She laughed at me and went around the corner. When I tried to follow her, she dissapeared" noted Kotaro.

Kazumi then stood up with excitement, her camara firlmy gripped in her hand.

"Was this the girl you saw?" asked Kazumi as she held out the camara.

Kotaro walked over to her and looked at the square screen, quickly twitching when he saw the picture.

"Thats her alright" said Kotaro.

It wasn't long before the class barraged past each other to look at the picture. They all crowded around Kazumi.

"Wow! That's so cool!" shouted Fuuka.

Fumika would have agreed wih her, but the little girl in the picture looked exactly like the little girl she saw behind Fuuka the night before.

"Ok ok! Everyone please go back to there seats" requested Negi.

It took a moment, but everyone finally followed his order. The new discovery woke them all up, making them excited.

"Has anyone else seen the little girl?" asked Negi.

The room went quite again, finally Ako replied.

"I did..." whispered Ako.

They all turned there attention to her, not expecting Ako's reply.

"What happened?" said Negi.

Ako started to nervously shake, remembering the event scared her.

"I w-was on my way to my room a-and...she was just standing there at the end of the hall. I decided to check up on her...but when I asked her about her parents, the feeling around me changed from normal to depression and anger. The little girl then touched my cheek and said "Fear". I had no idea what she meant until her palmed open infront of me...revealing...uh...bl-blood" explained Ako.

She covered her mouth, trying not to be sick from the memory. The rest of the group watched in horror as she continued.

"B-Blood being my fear...I almost fainted until Akira interrupted. Just as I looked up at her, I quickly tried to warn her and looked back down but...the little girl wasn't there anymore".

"So...this thing learned about your fear by touching you?" interrupted Kotaro.

"Thats what im guessing..." replied Ako.

Fumika then stood up with her palms slammed against her desk. She tried so hard not to mention the ghost to keep Fuuka safe but she couldn't hold it in.

"I also saw it!" shouted Fumika.

Fuuka was suprised, but at the same time expected Fumika to reveal the truth. She remembered that Fumika told her that she had saw the ghost last night.

"Last night! Our light started to flicker and each time it was dark, I could see the little girl behind Fuuka, getting closer to her. She didn't look very happy with us..." explained Fumika.

"Whaa? The ghost was behind me!" shouted Fumika.

"Wait wait wait...why was the little girl angry at you two?" interrupted Kazumi.

"We don't know...did we do something wrong?" replied Fuuka.

"What have you recently done that was bad?" asked Kotaro.

"Nothing...honest!" answered Fumika.

It then hit Negi like a train on a wall. When he was younger, Nekane, Negi's sister, had told him about ghost's and how they like being left alone.

"Didn't you two discover a skull in the woods?" Negi suddenly said.

The comment made everyone raise there eyebrow with concern, the rumour was true!

"Uh...I guess we did, but that's not bad...is it?" said Fuuka.

Negi then turned to Yue, expecting an answer.

"Yue?" whispered Negi.

"From what I have learned, some spirits want to be left alone. That means they want the area around them to stay reletively the same, meaning that we can move a few things around and they wont mind. But as an example, if we knocked down a wall, the spirit would be angered. When Fuuka and Fumika discovered the skull and picked it up, that may have been the spirit's skull, meaning that they disturbed it and angered it by moving the skull from it's original location. In reality, the spirit is angry at everyone, but mostly Fuuka and Fumika" explained Yue.

"Ehh! So we have a spirit that hates us the most!" cried Fumika.

"How can we stop the spirit with being angry with us?" asked Negi.

"There are two ways. One, we can place the skull back where it was and hope that the spirit forgives us. Or two, we try to find out why the spirit is still here and convince it that it is dead, helping it cross over to heaven...or hell" answered Yue.

"Seems simple enough. Fuuka, Fumika...where did you find the skull?" asked Negi.

Both the girls rubbed the back of there head and awkwardly looked at each other, making a faint "Hehe" sound.

"We kinda forgot..." replied Fuuka.

"It's in the woods...but that's all we know" replied Fumika.

"So in other words, we have to take the harder option. Do you know what we have to do Yue?" said Negi.

"Sorry Negi sensei, I only know so much" replied Yue.

Before Negi could responde, Haruna jumped up, it was her time to shine.

"I know what to do!" shouted Haruna.

"You do?" the whole class said.

"Sure, I read it on a manga that had stuff to do with ghost's. The people in it would ask the spirit questions and see why it was there in the first place. Then they would try to convince them that whatever they were there for was gone. The people had a hard time though...seeing as the spirit couldn't take the truth" explained Haruna.

"What happened?" asked Fuuka and Fumika together.

"Well, a few people died...".

"WHAAA?" screeched the class.

"Hang on! Remember that this is just a manga and the spirit the people were dealing with was a full grown man. They eventully convinced the spirit that he was dead and it left the area, crossing over to heaven or hell or where ever they go" replied Haruna.

"Uh...okay, but how can we ask the spirit question's when it keeps moving?" asked Negi.

"In the manga, it told me that ghost's like to stay in a particular room that bring's them memory's. Although that one room is usually there resting place where they want to be left alone..." answered Haruna.

"Great..." whispered Kotaro.

"In that case, we should form a small group that can search around. I can't believe im about to ask but...does anyone want to volunteer to come with me?" asked Negi.

Very few hands rose. The one's that did were Haruna's, Kotaro's, Kazumi's, Sayo's, Fuuka's and Fumika's.

"This sounds fun!" shouted Fuuka and Fumika together.

"I want to see if I can get anymore pictures" said Kazumi.

"I can help Negi sensei communicate with the spirit" Sayo said sweetly.

"I don't really have much else to do..." whispered Kotaro.

"Me either, this just looks exciting" smiled Haruna.

"Very well, the six of you meet here after school and we'll plan this event. I want the rest of you to be careful, no one sleep alone and if you do make contact with the spirit, try and not appose it in anyway, people have already been hurt mentally" explained Negi.

"And physically..." whispered Misora.

They all turned to her, suprised by what she said.

"Physically?" said Negi.

"Yes...last night. The spirit threw a book at me and so many other items. I held my cross that was around my neck high and the items dropped...but seconds later it pulled the cross off" replied Misora.

Yue quickly cut in.

"You angered the spirit more by doing that. A cross is like acid to them" informed Yue.

"Are you ok?" asked Negi.

"Yes, im fine. The spirit left shortly after" said Misora.

"So this spirit intends to be violant...we should be very careful to ask the right questions. From what Ako told us, the spirit doesn't like being asked about her parents" noted Negi.

* * *

Kotaro, having to wait a few hours before school left, decided to leave and walk around thee school.

"Hmm, so there's an angered spirit in the school...I wonder what would happen in Sayo clashed with it..." whispered Kotaro.

The idea took over his mind as he walked down the hallways. The sun was bright as it lite up the school, making everything seem safe...atleast, that's what Kotaro thought. As his mind continue to ponder the thoughts, he suddenly felt something gently push him from behind. Kotaro staggered foward as a little girls laughter whispered past his ear. The laughter sounded sweet and innocent, confusing Kotaro.

"What is it about me that you like..." whispered Kotaro.

He turned around to check the hallways but nothing was there. Kotaro then felt someone tug on his jacket. He turned back around and this time saw the little girl standing infront of him. Her thumb was in her mouth as she stared up at Kotaro who was stunned. The sound of her sucking was all he could hear.

"Wh-What? I thought you were evil?" stuttered Kotaro as he backed away.

The little girl tilted her head, watching Kotaro becoming freaked out by her.

"I want you..." whispered the girl.

It was the same comment she made before, the reply sounded just like the one she made last night.

"Too bad!" growled Kotaro.

He started to run, going straight through the girl. As he turned the corner, he screeched to a halt as the little girl stood infront of him again.

"But...wern't you just..?" stuttered Kotaro.

The girls voice turned demonic as the walls around Kotaro started to melt.

"I...want...YOU" growled the little girl.

Kotaro could feel her depression run through him, creating a small pain that he couldn't resist, no matter how hard he tried. The walls were puddles now, leavng nothing but the small pathway and darkness all around him. The pain caused him to fall to his knee's as the little girl watched him. He held his stomach tight and struggled to lift his head. As he did, the little girl started walking into him, creating a flash of light that blinded him for a few seconds. When the light disappeared, Kotaro was back in the empty hallway where the light continued to shine in.

_"What the heck was that! Why does she want me?" _wondered Kotaro.

* * *

Takamichi was in the staff room, patiently waiting for his lesson that was going to start soon. He started to feel the urge for a cigeratte and left the room. He made his way out the school and leaned against the wall besides the exit. A pack of cigerattes flickered open as Takamichi pulle them out of his pockets, placing one in his mouth and pulling it out of the packet. He then lit it and breathed in, inhaling the poiseneus chemicals. He looked up at the sky up and blew the smoke out. He suddenly felt a presence infront of him. As he looked down, a little girl was staring up at him.

"Have you seen my mummy..." whispered the little girl, it wasn't a question, it was more like a cry for help.

"Uh, sorry, I haven't...what are you doing out here alone?" asked Takamichi.

The girl ignored his comment, walking past him and through the exit.

"Ah! Wait!" panicked Takamichi.

He curled around the corner and looked through the exit. The little girl wasn't there anymore. Takamichi looked around, confused at what just happened while at the same time, concerned for the little girls safety.

* * *

**Heres chapter 3! Now that Negi has his plan and team ready, what will happen next?**

**Any reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Haunting Continues

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

The bell rang, indicating that school was finished. With the exception of those who volunteered to stay, everyone else barged past one another, desperate to get home where they could once again relax. The fact that the spirit was still roaming free didn't cross there minds knowing that Negi was now on the case. Although, it worried him. How could they possibly contact a spirit that was angry at them? It was like trying to stop a train using your bare hands, you would try, but in the end you would fail.

As the class room emptied, the remaining students stood in the large room, quitely waiting. Kotaro was yet to arrive, forcing them to be patient. It was nice, being able to host activities like this that anyone could be involved in, even Sayo. But to every good side, there was always a bad. There fun event was chasing a little girl that could possibly kill them, fun, isn't it?

The student's looked around, trying to find something that would cure there boredom. The outside caught most of there attention. The flowers beautifully blossomed as the wind whistled through the negativety that surrounded the suprisenly old school, picking leaves of the tree's and gracefully flowing them around. The nearby water fountain sprinkled as the clear water flickered in the air, splashing into the fountain. The flow was swift and gently rhymthed out the fountain.

It wasn't long before the sun started to go down and it's sister would rise, the glowing moon. The stars twinkled brightly as the sky darkened, revealing them.

Finally the door screeched open, alerting everyone. Kotaro stood there looking ready, but at the same time, a flicker of worry was in his eye.

"Sorry im late..." whispered Kotaro.

"Where were you?" questioned Kazumi, she was burning to get more evidence of the little girl.

"I was busy, time got the best of me" replied Kotaro.

"Now that you're here, we can start discussing where we should start looking" interrupted Negi.

"Where would an angry little girl like to stay..." said Haruna.

A long pause took over, a little to long. It felt like forever but Haruna's question was a puzzle to them all. Where would an angry spirit hide? The school was huge and they didn't have all night.

"We should all stay together until we get to the middle, then we split up" suggested Kazumi.

"S-Split up!" shouted Fumika.

"Sounds fun!" shouted Fuuka.

"I don't like it...but that may be our only choice, who are the groups going to be?" asked Negi.

"Fuuka and Fumika should go with Kotaro. Sayo should go with you, Negi. Me and Haruna will go together" answered Kazumi.

"Sure...I get stuck with the children" joked Kotaro.

"Were not children!" growled Fuuka.

"The teams seem reasonable, but I thought you would have wanted Sayo to go with you" said Negi.

"I have a way of finding the girl" smirked Kazumi, she raised her camara high, attempting to show it of.

"I see, you have your camara, Kotaro has his ears and I luckily have Sayo".

He turned to Sayo who was smling with innocents. Knowing that she was going to be useful made Sayo feel great, it proved that she was more than just another ghost. Her confidents raised high as she jumped for joy, making it obvious to everyone that she was happy.

"Let's go" noted Negi.

They all noded, not knowing what could happen. They were all hiding it, but inside they were scared. Afraid of a little girl, the irony. There feet trembled as they walked out of the room...with the exception of Sayo, who floated out.

It was weird for Sayo, trying to find another spirit. They were so sure that they could help the little girl, but they were also sure that they could help Sayo and now look where they are. She didn't mind though, knowing that they at least tried to help her was good enough, all she wanted now was for that little girl to rest in peace.

The floor boards creaked as the group tiptoed through the narrow hallway. They could feel the tension spread around them, creating an uneasy feeling. At the front of the group was Negi, being the group leader. He seeked to protect his students, but that was going to be hard when the angry spirit could strike at anytime from anywhere which wasn't helping his confidence. There only light source was a flash light which barely revealed anything, infact, it made the area seem even scarier. Negi would walk slow, carefully looking all over for anything suspecious. The walls were covered in dust as the flash light roamed over them, making everyone wonder why they never noticed it before. He would look up at the ceilings, thinking that he saw something crawl over them. Instead, he was met with rusty lights that looked very old and a few spider webs, twinkling in the corner of his eye. The webs would flicker about, forcing Negi's heart to race. He didn't know it, but it was just the wind that was coming from the open windows, whistling under closed doors and brushing past everyone, giving them a nice cool feeling.

Every now and then, Kotaro would swear he could hear the little girls laughter, but since no one else reacted to it, he kept it to himself, trying not to look crazy. Eventully they were nearing the middle, giving everyone a chance to think of where they were going to look first.

"We'll check the library" informed Kazumi.

"In that case, me and Sayo will keep going foward until we reach the staff room" replied Negi.

"We'll check the girls bathroom!" Fuuka and Fumika said together.

The comment made Kotaro twitch. He couldn't help but ask.

"Did you say the girls bathroom!" questioned Kotaro.

The twins giggled. Before Kotaro could reject the suggestion, Fuuka and Fumika grabbed hold of his arms and forced him across the floor. The worst part was that he could'nt do anything to stop them. They all split and went there seperate ways.

* * *

Negi and Sayo could hear the twins laughter echo through the hallway, he was glad they were having fun but...they needed to be quite. He would feel a cold presence behind him and would quickly turn around. He would then feel stupid, forgetting that Sayo was creating the cold feeling. She would just blink at him, wondering why Negi was being so protective, surlely with her around, he would feel comfortable knowing that she had his back. Thank's to the lack of sleep, Negi would let out a long yawn that could attract anything, which was good...right?

Some of the classroom doors would be open, giving Negi a slight erge to look through them. He knows that all classrooms should be locked at night which means either the teachers forgot, or...the little girl had opened them, looking for someone or something. If only he knew, it would make everything so much easier.

"See or sense anything Sayo?" asked Negi.

"Sorry, nothing. This spirit is good at hiding" answered Sayo.

Negi sighed. In a way, he was relieved that the girl hadn't appeared yet, but that wasn't what he was hoping for. He wanted to find the girl but at the same time, he was hoping they wouldn't run into he, at least, not first.

The constant wind brushing past him made him skeptical, who could truly tell the difference between the wind and a spirit walking past you? They are identical. Just as they were nearing the semingly empty staff room, Sayo suddenly stopped as a faint gasp was let out, letting Negi know that she just found something. He nervously turned to her and watched her eyes widen, creating suspence between the two of them.

"What is it?" asked Negi.

Sayo slowly twisted her head to the classroom beside them, the sudden shock was suprising to Negi, Sayo never looked so sure before.

"I feel something in there" whispered Sayo. She raised her arm up and pointed to the classroom.

Negi gulped loud and clear, allowing Sayo to comfort him.

"I'll go in first" said Sayo.

Negi hesitated for a moment, he didn't want Sayo getting hurt but at the same time, his fears were holding him back. Sayo slowly drifted in, feeling confident that Negi believed in her so much. Her eyes directed themselves around the clean classroom. There were shelves filled with books that could help with studying but Sayo paid no attention to the things she would have noticed before. He eyes finally stopped as they were forced to stare at a glowing figure sitting the in the corner. The figure had her back to Sayo and she rocked back and forth, making the scene even more scary. Negi stumbled into the room, he forced himself in there for Sayo's sake.

"Is she in here Sayo?" whispered Negi.

"S-She's in the corner, I don't know if you can see her or not" replied Sayo.

Negi carefuly looked in all the sharp corners but couldn't see anything. Sayo must be the only one who can see the little girl.

"I can't see her, what is she doing?".

"She's just sitting there...rocking back and forth...she's aware of our presence" whispered Sayo.

Negi gulped again, the little girl seemed to be so defensive before, why not now?. Sayo was careful not to anger the girl as she slowly floated closer. The room was filled with strong depression and anger all coming from the little girl.

"H-Hello there..." whispered Sayo. She was trying to make friends with the spirit.

The little girl stopped rocking and turned her attention to Sayo, she didn't seem so suprised so see another spirit like herself. Sayo could feel the room change into interest and fascination, letting her know that the little girl wanted to talk.

"Are you ok?" asked Sayo.

The little girl glared at Sayo, giving her uncomfortable feelings.

"My names Sayo...what's yours?" Sayo gently asked.

The little girl fully turned herself around, still sitting on the floor.

"Mummy told me not to talk to strangers..." said the little girl.

"Really? Your mummy was smart...why are you here?".

"Daddy told me to never answer a strangers questions" whispered the little girl.

Sayo turned to Negi who was anxiously waiting for answers.

"She keeps mentioning her parents...didn't you say she didn't like talking about her parents?" asked Sayo.

"That's what I assumed..." replied Negi.

"Mummy and daddy will be back soon...they promised they would be back soon...why arn't they back?" growled the little girl.

Sayo decided to take a risk and ask about her parents.

"Where are your parents?" Sayo nervously asked.

At that moment, Sayo could feel the room turned into rage as the little rose up and stared at Sayo.

"You shouldn't ask about mummy and daddy when there not here...YOU SHOULDN'T ASK ABOUT MUMMY AND DADDY WHEN THERE NOT HERE!" screamed the little girl.

Without warning, the little girl let out a large shriek, forcing Negi and Sayo to cover there ears in pain. The little girls shriek continued as her hair shot up like static, glowing with anger. Slowly, desk's and chairs started to float. Negi and Sayo both saw the danger and jumped through the doorway, landing hard. Seconds later a barrage of lareg objects slammed against the wall, barricading the door. Sayo could feel the presence of the little girl screech past her and dash through the air, disappearing from her sight.

* * *

Fuuka and Fumika happily skipped accross the hallway with no bother about the spirit. Behind them was Kotaro, ducking his head down with frustration. They all approched the girls toilet, which made Kotaro groan.

"Were here!" shouted Fuuka.

"Lets go in!" shouted Fumika.

Neither of them seemed to care that people could hear them messing around, but Kotaro did care that he had to be dragged to the girls toilets.

"Maybe you two should go in there and i'll-"

"Nuh uh! You have to come in and protect us!" informed Fumika.

"Yeah!" said Fuuka.

"Why would the ghost want to relax in a toilet?" questioned Kotaro.

The question made the twins think for a moment, it was a good question.

"You never know! Answered Fuuka.

"Im not going in there..." noted Kotaro.

"Oh yes you are" grinned Fuuka.

Kotaro felt the girls push him closer to the door, as hard as he tried, he couldn't use his strength against girls. The door squeaked open as Kotaro bashed through it, followed by the twins. To Kotaro's suprise, the toilets were clean. Although, he never expected to see the girls toilets from the inside nor was he hoping to. Fuuka and Fumika giggled as they tried to wind up Kotaro.

"Hehe, Kotaro's in the girls toilet" smirked Fuuka.

"He's a pervert!" laughed Fumika.

"Be quite..." growled Kotaro.

He knew they were joking, but there was far more important thing's to deal with than there childish games.

"Kotaro's mean..." whispered Fuuka.

"He's a big meany!" shouted Fumika.

Kotaro sighed frustration, he was ready to explode at them but kept it in. He started to turn to confront them, but instead was met with something else. While Fuuka and Fumika were making funny faces at Kotaro, he could see the little girl standing behind them, burning with rage.

"I want you Kotaro...I can feel your frustration towards them. Allow me to rid you of these children" whispered the little girl.

"WAIT!" shouted Kotaro.

Without warning, the little girl collided with Fuuka and entered her. She froze as she could feel the rage and depression disperse into her. Her eyes rolled back as she let out a ghastly gasp that could scare anyone. Fumika watched as her sister became possesed by the little girl. Fuuka's frown turned into an evil grin as she turned to Fumika.

"Sister..." whispered Fuuka in a dark voice.

She reached out and attempted to grab Fumika, only to be stopped by Kotaro. He grabbed both of her arms with a tight grip. Fumika simply squeled as Fuuka violantly twitched.

"Get away from us" ordered Kotaro.

"I want you Kotaro...I will have you" whispered Fuuka.

"Why do you want me!" questioned Kotaro.

Kotaro had to wait for his answer. Fuuka let out a gasp as the little girls spirit exited her body, leaving them to check if Fuuka is ok.

"Uh...W-What just happened?" asked Fuuka.

* * *

Kazumi was taking picture's like mad, clicking the button on her camara every few seconds, trying to catch the little girl. The area lit up as the flashes continued, hurting Haruna's eyes.

"Were not even at the library yet, how many pictures have you taken so far?" asked Haruna.

"I don't really know. I take the picture, check for anything interesting. If there's nothing, I delete it and take another" smiled Kazumi.

"I wonder how you haven't gone blind yet from so many flashes" joked Haruna.

"Hehe".

Haruna felt a sudden weight hit her shoulders, she could barely walk.

"Uhh...has it gotten heavier to you?" asked Haruna.

"Hmm? Heavier? Hang on...stand still" replied Kazumi.

Haruna didn't know what Kazumi was doing, but as she lifted her arms, the flash blindedher for a few seconds, givingher a temporary headache.

"Ahh! You could have warned me" said Haruna.

The weight then lifted off her, relieving Haruna from any problems she had in the past few seconds. Kazumi's jaw dropped open with amazement as she looked at her camara.

"You...have got to see this" smirked Kazumi.

Whatever Kazumi had found, Haruna didn't hesitate to look. Whenever Kazumi caught something and offered to show someone, it was always something big. She dashed over with exciement and stood beside Kazumi, leaning over her to take a look. Her mouth then dropped with both amazement and shock. In the picture was Haruna...and the little girl wih her legs around her neck, sitting on her shoulders. She didn't look mad but she didn't look fascinated either.

"T-T-That w-was on m-my shoulders!" shouted Haruna.

"This...is...GREAT!" laughed Kazumi.

"Great for you! She was watching us, seeing what we were doing...on my shoulders!" growled Haruna.

The two of them continued to stare at the picture, stunned at how active the spirit was being.

* * *

**Heres Chapter 4! The angered spirit continues to take things to the next level! What can Negi do now?**

**Some of you may notice that im explaining and describing more of the scenery, I think that this will make my stories more interesting and better looking, hope you guys like it!**

**Any reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Getting Serious

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

The hellish search continued. Negi and Sayo still had nothing apart from that the little girl doesn't like talking about her parents. They had to learn that the hard way by almost getting crushed by chairs and desks. Neither was them were particually looking foward to seeing her again...that is if she shows up.

They continued down the dark, dusty hallway. Negi didn't think a school could be so scary at night, although walking with a spirit while trying to catch a spirit was a little awkward. Sayo on the other hand rather enjoyed spending time with Negi, even if it was just to catch the little girl. It bothered her though, Negi is still only ten and ghosts are usually something ten year olds would be scared off. How was she going to protect him if she's just a ghost herself? The constant worrying was distracting her from the important task, sensing the little girls presense.

They were nearing the staff room, strangely enough the closer they got, the more Sayo would start to feel...something. The hallways would start to feel smaller, giving both of them the slightest sensation that the walls were closing in on them. It forced Negi to curl up, trying to make as much space possible between him and the wall. At last they reached the door, but neither of them were thrilled about it. They both lookedat one another, making it obvious that the two didn't want togo in.

_"No...we must" _thought Negi.

He was determined to protect Sayo, whether she was in any harm or not. He made the best smile he could, trying to comfort her and politely noded. His footsteps grew louder with both determination and fear while approching the door, the seemingly harmless door...

Negi took a deep breath in, sucking the emotion's of depression that gloamed around him. His hand took a tight grip around the handle, it was loose and started to shake like mad, showing Negi's fear. He took his time, not being in a hurry to find the little girl. It was a mistake he should have never made. The handle started to glow red as it heated up, a loud 'ssshhhh' sound was heard as the hot metel burnt Negi's hand, causing him to yelp out like a dog. The smell of burning flesh scented the room, over taking any emotions of depression and replacing them with satisfactory to Negi's pain.

He grabbed his wrist and stretched his palm out wide as the burn graced against his skin. An easily visable red mark covered his hand, leaving Negi slighlty disturbed. They could both hear the little girls laughter creep through the keyhole, whispering through the air and skimming past there ears. It made Sayo shiver, and she's suppose to be a ghost!

"Are you ok!" asked Sayo.

Negi looked over to her, she could see the tears in his eyes and how hard he was trying to keep them in. She couldn't blame him thought, Negi may be a techer, but he was still ten and wounds like that must of hurt.

"Allow me to open it" smiled Sayo.

It was hard for Sayo, attmepting to lift objects and open doors. Being a ghost did have it's weak points to. She placed her hand over the hot handle and closed her eyes. She started to push herself, summoning all the energy she had to her hand, allowing it to grab the handle. Negi could see how hard Sayo was trying, her face was actully turning red! The handle slowly creaked down, making the click sound that indicated that the door was now open. Sayo let out a long and silent gasp, she could feel the emotions around them turn to anger. Obviously the little girl wasn't happy that Sayo was ruining her fun.

"That was great Sayo!" complimented Negi.

Her face turned a different colour of red, if that was even possible. She wasn't use to Negi complimenting her. Negi slowly stretched his other arm out, firmly placing his palm on the wooden door. Oddly enough to him, it was cold, colder than what a door should be. He didn't hesitate this time, he pushed hard and the door swung open. A cool breeze roamed out the room, crashing into Negi and Sayo. As they walked in, they could tell that the little girl had been in the room.

The window wasn't open and yet the room was freezing. The atmosphere in the room was devastating. The air was thin and there emotions started to kick in like mad. Negi couldn't help but feel sad, then happy, then disappointed. Sayo on the other hand could feel the little girls presence was very close, next to them infact.

"Sayo...why do I feel so sad?" sobbed Negi.

She could see tears run down his eyes, that wasn't Negi at all...something was wrong.

"I...I think the little girl is...sharing her emotions with you" answered Sayo.

"Is...that good?" said Negi, he sounded confused now.

"I think so...if she is comfortable sharing how she feels with you then somehow, you interest her" replied Sayo.

"Where is she?" asked Negi, now he was excited.

"She's close...but where?".

Sayo looked around the room. The floor was covered with papers and colouring pencils which intrigued both of them. Negi turned to the side and saw the light switch. He stumbled over to it and flicked the switch, brightening up the messy room. As he turned to Sayo, her eyes lit up as she looked down at the papers. Negi turned his attention to the floor and his jaw was forced open by the sights.

Drawn pictures of the little girl holding a knife was all over the papers. Some had picture of what appeared to be Fuuka and Fumika, others were Kazumi and Haruna. Alot of the pictures were scribbled over with red colouring pencil. The floor had so many of the same pictures that it hurt Negi's eyes. It was only until he looked around that something caught his eye. It was another picture but this time the little girl was holding someone's hand. Another picture covered half of it up, forcing Negi to walk over to it. He leaned down and gently grabbed the side of the paper, skimming it away and revealing the other figure. Negi found it confusing first, it was Kotaro. Why would the little girl draw a picture of her and Kotaro holding hands?

While Negi examined th picture, Sayo continued to look around the room, trying to spot the little girl. The bright yellow walls made it hard to spot the see through girl. She would look under tables and through closets but the little girl was nowhere in sight.

"Uh...I feel sad again" notified Negi. Another tear feel from his eye. Sayo watched it drip down his cheek and fall to the floor. Just as it hit the floor, Sayo suddenly felt something wet land on her head. She placed her palm on her snow white hair and slowly looked up. A cold mist was floating above them, Sayo was amazed she hadn't noticed it earlier. The mist looked like cotton candy, fluffy and soft. As she looked further across the room, she finally spotted the little girl. She was right above Sayo, leeched on the ceiling. Sayo could see her curled up into a ball, sucking her thumb as she cried herself to sleep. Sayo completely ignored the dangers and floated up, inches away from the little girls face.

"W-Whats wrong?" Sayo nervously asked.

The little girl looked drowzy. Another tear fell from her eye which then made a tear fall from Negi's eye. Her eyes slowly opened as they met with Sayo's.

"Mummy isn't here yet..." whispered the little girl.

"When was she suppose to come?".

She ignored the comment and turned her attention to Negi who was still looking at the picture of Kotaro. Sayo watched as her sad expression's turned to anger.

"You shouldn't talk about mummy and daddy when there not here..." whispered the little girl.

"I don't like that look..." said Sayo.

"He will be mine..." growld the little girl.

Sayo had no idea if she was talking about Negi or Kotaro, but she wasn't going to wait to find out. She grabbed hold of the little girls arm. Her eyes glowed red at she glared at Sayo with rage. A large shriek blew Sayo back and vibrated across the room, alerting Negi. He quickly turned and saw the little girl. He quickly turned to face the little girl.

"What do you want with Kotaro!" questioned Negi.

"I want him..." whispered the little girl.

The comment made Negi twitch. He was now concerned for Kotaro's safety. The little girl crawled away, melting into the wall and disappearing. Negi suddenly felt better as Sayo felt the little girls presence disappear again.

"I have a bad feeling about her..." asked Negi.

"I think I know why she is here now. That little girl is waiting for her parents to appear...I wonder what happened" replied Sayo.

"She's waiting for her parents? But then...why was her skull ouside? This is so confusing. The pictures are worrying me, what could the little girl possibly do to them?" said Negi.

"We should regroup with everyone. This isn't the room that she likes to rest in, maybe if we follow her, she'll lead us there".

"Right, regroup with everyone and then we find out where she likes to rest. This is harder than I thought...Why is she being so open with us?" asked Negi.

"Don't you remember sensei? I wanted to be noticed by everyone in the class and so does the little girl. Yue may have said that spirits hate being disturbed, but they want you to know that there here. She wants you to notice her. I think she is drawn to your magic and that is why she shared her emotions with you...how did you feel?" answered Sayo.

"I felt...sad. Like apart of me was gone, I felt lonely and betrayed".

"Poor girl..." whispered Sayo.

"Yes, this ends tonight. I want her to be at peace and join her parents in heaven, thats all that matters now".

"Right!".

They both looked at each other with courage, happy that they agree with one another. Both of the left the staff room and entered the hallway. This time though, the hallway seemed to be different. It wasn't as thin as they remembered it to be from when they were approching the staff room. Everything seemed cooler and the walls wern't as dusty anymore. There eyes were consentrated on the floor, where little footprints glowed.

"They must be the little girls..." whispered Negi.

Slowly and calmly they followed them. The classroom doors were now shut and everything seemed quite. The footprints lead them back to the middle of the school were everyone split apart. They could see the footprints curl around the corner where Kazumi and Haruna went, which worried them. Just as they were about to turn, they ran into Kotaro, Fuuka and Fumika who all looked shaken up.

"Kotaro! Did you find anything?" asked Negi.

Kotaro didn't reply at first. His eyes were opened when he saw the footprints leading away from them. They seemed to be floating a few inches above the floor boards but that wasn't freaking Kotaro out. The fact that they were even there did. What was creating the footprints?

"No...no we didn't. How are those...how are they even there?" asked Kotaro.

"There the little girls tears, she wants us to follow her..." answered Sayo.

"I don't understand ghosts at all..." whispered Kotaro.

"Are we actully going to follow here?" asked Fumika.

"Yeah! She possesed me! She's scary!" shouted Fuuka.

"She what?" said Negi.

"We had a little incident in the girls bathroom, it was nothing. I can tell you that she doesn't rest there...although you probably already knew that" replied Kotaro.

"Kazumi and Haruna may be in danger, we should hurry" interrupted Sayo.

They all noded and started to run, hoping that they wern't too late.

* * *

Haruna and Kazumi were quitely walking around the old library. The only light in the room was coming from the nearby windows. It's rays smeared through the window and bounced of the floor, brightening up the area. The books in the library were old, it wa amazing they hadn't disintagrated. Haruna looked at the bookshelfs, running through the A section all the way down to Z. The books were well organised and made Haruna grin, she knew Nodoka liked spending time in the library and must have done it. Kazumi found it boaring, finding no more supernatural activity. Sure, the picture's were a thrill, but when it came to Kazumi, the spirit itself wouldn't be enough. She always wanted more and expected more. The little girl was disappointing her, not showing up.

"Guh...Im not going to get much in here. I thought this little girl was suppose to be angry at us..." sighed Kazumi.

"You want it to attack us? It's no wonder you always get such big news" replied Haruna.

The creaks in the ground always alerted Haruna, she didn't know what to expect from the little girl. Every now and then, somehing would twinkle in the corner of her eye. She would always turn and check only to find out that it was the moons light reflectin off something and into her eye. It would freak her out, knowing that the ghost could be watching her and she wouldn't even know.

Kazumi on the other hand was like a radioactive bomb ready to go off. She was filled with negativety ready to blast out because the little girl was doing very little.

"It's official, this ghost is boaring. She's nothing like Sayo" growled Kazumi.

"Don't say that! You'll make her angry" shouted Haruna.

"She's not even here".

At that moment, a loud slam was heard behing Kazumi. She turned and saw a book on the floor.

"Must have fallen off the shelf..." whispered Kazumi.

Just incase, she took a picture anyway. The flash lit up the room and revealed several dust particles floating around the air for a split second before disappearing again. Kazumi looked at the camara and didn't like what she saw. The picture was od the little girl, charging Kazumi with rage. Usually Kazumi would be thrilled but something about the little girls face just...

"We...We should leave" suggested Kazumi.

"Really? What's wrong?" asked Haruna.

Kazumi started to feel uneasy, as if the little girl was clinging onto her soul. She could feel her stomach churn with discomfert. Kazumi really wanted to leave.

"Nothing, let's just get back to Negi and Kota-"

The sound of Kotaro's name angered the little girl. She wanted him and Kazumi was going to take him away from her. Before Kazumi could finish her sentance, books around her and Haruna started floating of the shelf, all aiming at them. They both gulped loudly as the books rotated, building up speed and becoming more dangerous.

"RUN!" shouted Kazumi.

As she took the first step, a barrage of books were launched infront of her, forcing Kazumi back. More were thrown at them as they ducked down an rolled around, dodging the fast spinning books. The little girl screeched with anger as there dodging annoyed her more. The screech hurt there ears, but that didn't stop them. The books then formed a circle around Kazumi and Haruna, they all dashed at them but they ducked, forcing the books to crash into each other and tear. Paper flew everywhere and got it the way, giving the little girl the advantage. The books flew past the paper that was hiding them and hit the girls, knocking them back into more books. Eventully they were forced to the ground, getting irritated by the books. Haruna and Kazumi covered there heads while the books continued to slam on top of them. The could hear the little girl's faint comments whisper in there ears.

"Time for you to go away..." giggled the little girl.

At that moment, a large creaking sound was heard. Haruna looked up and was met with a shocking sight. One of the bookshelfs slowly tipped foward, blocking the moon's rays and creating darknss around the library. The books continued to pound against them and stopped eitherof them from running. The bookshelf fell quicker, looking down at Haruna and Kazumi as it approched there demise. They both screamed for help as the bookshelf was about to hit.

A sudden gust of wind forced them back. Both Kazumi and Haruna watched as Negi cleared a path using his magic to hold up the heavy bookshelf and blow back the books.

"Run! I can't hold it much longer!" shouted Negi.

They didn't hesitate to reply and jumped to there feet. Both of them ran past Negi and out the library, leaving Negi to do the rest. He struggled to hold the bookshelf up while blocking the books from hitting him. Finally, he rolled back, using the wind to slam the doors shut. A loud scream echoed through the hallway as the little girl failed. Loud thumps could he heard banging against the door as books slammed into it. Moments later, everything went silent. Negi was on the floor, exausted. They all stared at the battered door as the stunning event took over there bodies.

"That...w-was close" gasped Negi.

* * *

**Heres Chapter 5! Negi and Sayo have discovered why the little girl is still at Mahora, but with dire consequences. What more could the little girl do now after almost ending Kazumi and Haruna's life?**

**Any reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Confronting The Spirit

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

The silence took over. Nothing but blissful agony and terror tore through the scented smell of fear and crossed everyone. There faces were all cramped with the expression of disbelief, even Kotaro was looking worried and that was a rare sight. The door heavily shook as the little girls angered exploded, she wasn't happy. Red beams started to glow through the gap under the double doors. A heat wave dispersed into the ground, warming up the crooked floor and raising the temperature. Slowly, the place started to become an oven. Sweat blerted out of everyones forehead and ran down there face, making everyone stuffy. The cold air around them turned into hot gas, scorching the walls and creating black soot. The problem was that everything around them was practically melting away while they remained to be reletively safe.

The door started to slop over itself as it melted away, leaving a puddle on the soft floor. They could all see the little girl in plain sight, standing in the doorway as she watched the area crumbled away, just like her life in the past. The floor felt like quick stand, murky and unstandle...so why wern't they sinking into it? All these questions mysteriously popped into there heads at the same time and they all wanted answers. They could see blobs of paint drip away from the wall, splattering onto the floor and quickly sinking into it. The strange thing was, the little girl didn't seem to care. She had no expression on her face, it was blank with so much anger and depression that somewhere along the way...she just didn't care anymore.

Her steps were heavy as she started to calmly walk down the scorching desert of a hallway, making no attempt to make contact with Negi or anyone else. Her spirituel body glowed brightly with sadness, everyone could see through her as the tears could be seen running down her cheeks and onto the floor, were they would sprinkle back into her body, only to be cried out again. The sound of innocent weaping took over the silence and turned everyones emotions to sadness. No, this little girl wasn't sharing her feelings with them, they were real emotions they felt for the little girl.

"That poor girl..." whispered Haruna.

"Why is she sad...did anyone find out?" asked Kazumi.

Sayo let out a loud sigh, she wasn't looking foward to explaining it again to everyone else, especially now that she was sad.

"She is waiting for her parents...but...they never showed up. The reason she is acting like this now is because...this is the time she gave up hope. This is the time that her parents never came, no matter how loud she would cry, no matter how many times she called for them...they never came" whispered Sayo.

The short story touched everyone. The little girl wasn't evil at all, she was just filled with too much sadness and wanted to take it out on others.

"This could be our chance...right? If I was her, I would be running to the spot where I like to rest. She is in clear sight and looks like she doesn't want to hurt us" interrupted Kazumi.

"Should we really disturb her now? She looks pretty sad" asked Haruna.

"Exactly, this is the perfect oppertunity for us. It's now or never, unless someone wants that poor soul to stay another night wih nothing but depressing memories?" replied Negi.

No one objected, but Negi didn't expect any of them too, not unless they were cold hearted people. He gracefully smiled as he looked at his class...no, friends. They were all with him, taking each step of the way if it meant ending any sort of suffering. They were so close to achieving there goal, nothing could possably stop them...nothing but the very same little girl they were trying to save.

They all turned, watching the little girl turn around the corner, leaving former images of herself to slowly fade away infront of them.

"Let's go" whispered Negi.

In sync with each other, they all made there way down the haunting hallway filled with sad memories. They could feel the wooden floors start to hardenafter being softend by the heat. It made the floor lumpy and hard to walk on, but that wasn't going to stop them, not when a little girl needed them. They could feel shockwaves of depression slap against there face as they got closer to the little girl. She was radiating depression like a factory, dispesing it into the air and making others feel sad. They creeped around th corner, trying to show the little girl that they ment no harm. She took no notice of them though and continued down the silent hall. It was only when she stopped at the end, infront of a door. She stared up at it as if to show that she has been there before..again..and again...and again. They all heard her let out a faint weap as she jerked her body about, forcing her way through the familiar door.

The group stopped and stared, wondering where the door led to.

"Where does that lead?" asked Fuuka.

"Maybe it's where she likes to rest!" shouted Fumika.

"Theres only one way to find out" replied Kotaro.

Negi noded to agree with him. They carefully tiptoed past the open classrooms, taking no notice to them, even if they were suppose to be locked. There attention was on nothing but the door straight ahead. They could clearly hear the little girls weaps smearing through the door and staining the walls, causing them to slowly rot. Who knew a little girls cries could be so strong. They could suddenly smell something sweet, clearing there nostrals of any unwanted gunk and refreshing there minds, was the little girl expression her feelings towards them, realising a sweet substance they showed her sorrowness towards them?

All they could do was wait and wonder, desperate to find out what was on the other side of the door. With nothing but there respect for the little girls feelings holding them back, there anxiousty was barely containable, especially Kazumi. The closer they got, the quiter the weaping got, concerining Negi as he hoped that the little girl wasn't running away.

Finally they reached the door. Negi slowly turned to them and watched there eyes glare at him. They all expected something be behind the door, now it was only a matter of time before Negi opened it. They desperately waited for him, he could see them begging for it in there eyes. Negi turned back to the door and examined the handle, loathing the emotions and feelings that awaited him. Completely forgetting his burnt hand, he grabbed the handle and the cold metal connected with his burnt flesh. Negi whizzed his hand off the the handle, feeling the burn sting for a few moments as he hummed the pain away, delaying everyone even further. He cringed his face for a moment, trying to block the remaining pain as his teeth grinded together.

"Come on Negi!" shouted Fuuka.

"Yeah! We want the girl to be happy!" shouted Fumika.

The comment opened Negi's eyes, they were right. No matter what pain he went through, the little girl deserved this one thing. She deserved to be with her parents. Using his other hand, he quickly grabbed the handle and pulled down. The door made a long irritating creaking sound as Negi slowly pushed the door, making everyone tilt there heads down with agony as they shut there eyes tightly.

The weaping became clear again, relieving Negi of any stress related to the little girl leaving. Through the door was a stair case. It looked old and unstable, leaing Negi to wonder why it was there in the first place.

"Does anyone know what room is down there?" whispered Negi.

"I think it's a basement where items are stored, no one really goes down there" answered Haruna.

"Then why does she like relaxing in there?" asked Kotaro.

"Maybe...maybe it use to be something special, a room that was changed into the storage room" said Kazumi.

"There's only one way to find out..." whispered Negi.

He took the first step on the wobbly stairs. Immediantly, he could feel them unstable wood struggle to hold Negi's weight. The stairs were pretty dangerous, how could the school not have noticed these dangers before? Not only that, but he could see the little girls glow reflect itself of the bottom of the stairs, telling Negi that she was near the stairs.

He could feel her emotions again, which was very VERY bad for Negi. He felt heart broken as his body went numb with depression, he could feel himself giving up hope, gently releasing his grip on the railings. He felt himself slipping away, just like the little girl. Slowly his sight started to fade, it was to much for him. Just as he fell foward, a tight grip was felt around his arm.

"Come on Negi, your tougher than that" smirked Kotaro.

Barely staying concious, Negi turned to his friends, all checking if he was ok. Knowing that his friends were behind him, making sure he was ok, caring for him. It built up his courage again, countering the little girls feeling and forcing them out. Negi knew it and so did the little girl, it was the strongest feelings they had both ever felt, when it came to friendship, the little girl was exposed.

"Lets finish this" whispered Negi.

Together, they all went down. The stairs suddenly felt strong again, giving Negi hope. No matter how hard the little girl cried, there fiendship and love for one another created a barrier, blocking her supernatural abilites from getting to him. Eventully they reached the bottom, where the little girl was waiting. Not waiting for a fight, not waiting for some kind of talk, no...she was just waiting for the next day, for her pain to begin again...all...over...again. She was on the floor with her back against the wall. Her head was in her knees as the weaps continued to echo through the room, haunting there thoughts with her memories.

They all felt sorry for her, there was a moment in there life where they were like that. Crying, thinking that everything was over, but then there friends and family would make it better. That was the problem...the little girl had no friends...she had no family. All she could do was repeat her life, hoping for someone to help. Her heart would shatter when no one came, her soul would split in half as her hope spilled out, leaving nothing but sadness in the little girl. Neither of them could imagene anything more horrible, knowing that no one was coming and yet she still hoped.

Sayo brushed past Negi, not feeling afraid anymore. She stopped halfway, trying not to appose the little girl.

"What's wrong?" asked Sayo.

The little girl ignored her while still crying in her lap. Sayo turned to Kotaro who was close by.

"Kotaro, she seems to like you the most. Can you ask her the questions?" requested Sayo.

Kotaro hesitated at first, he never expected to be the one who asked her questions.

"S-Sure...I guess" replied Kotaro.

He walkd over and stood beside Sayo, calmly breathing in and out. Sayo just watched him, waiting for the question.

"Uh...are you ok?" asked Kotaro.

This time the little girl lifted her head. The tears fell like a waterful as her lips trembled, her face was so innocent. Kotaro couldn't help but want to cry with her, but he didn't know if that was her emotions or his.

"Mummy and daddy...never came" cried the little girl.

Kotaro leaned down, trying not to look as scary by being face to face with her.

"Whats your name?".

"S-Silanda" sobbed Silanda.

Finally a name, now they could stop referring her as the little girl.

"Well Silanda, may I ask why your in this room?" asked Kotaro.

"M-Mummy and d-daddy never came...I was scared and...hid in the special room" cried Silanda. Her tears continued to fall as her words stuttered.

"Special room?".

"Mummy would take me in there whenever it got dark...the moon would shine in the window. When they never came...I...I sat in the light alone, holding my teddy, waiting for mummy and daddy to ...th-they n-n-never d-did!" sobbed the little girl, she let out a loud cry that startled everyone.

Kotaro's mouth slowly opened with sadness, he could feel the tears trying to run out of his eyes. Now he knew, it wasn't the little girls emotions, it was his.

"Why...do you want me?" hesitated Kotaro, it was a question he wanted answered ever since this all began. Now that he asked it, he felt bad for asking a selfish question lke that.

"Your energy...your presence...it feels like mummies and daddies...I want you to stay with me" whispered Silanda.

"Is that so?" replied Kotaro, sounding fascinated.

They all watched the two interact, Sayo gave Kotaro a little nudge, telling him to give her the news. He simply noded with sadness.

"Silanda...I know whee your parents are...but this is going to be hard for you to hear" informed Kotaro.

Silanda's eyes widened, if it were anyone else, she would have went mad...but with Kotaro, she gave him a chance.

"Your parents arn't coming for you because...there gone. Silanda...your dead" whispered Kotaro, it hurt him to say that.

At that moment, Silanda didn't care if it was Kotaro, she couldn't accept the truth and growled with rage.

"Your wrong...YOUR WRONG! MUMMY AND DADDY ARE COMING SOON! YOUR WRONG!" screamed Silanda.

Kotaro didn't raise his arms to defend himself, whatever she did wouldn't hurt as much as he felt inside. The little girl summoned all her energy into her hands and pushed the air infront of her hard. It hit Kotaro and he flung back, crossing everyone and crashing through the wooden stairs.

"Stop it Silanda! You have to believe him!" shouted Sayo.

Silanda screeched with anger and looked up. Her eyes turned white with consentration as she slowly raised her arms, lifting everything around her. Desk's, chairs, pencil's and pens, anything she could find would float.

Sayo being a spirit herself didn't have to worry about the objects, but everyone else did. Silanda shrieked with pain as her suffering gave her power. She tossed her arms foward, throwing the heavy objects at them. Sayo wasn't much of a fighter, but she tried her best to keep her friends safe. She stretched out her arms and quickly summoned her energy into her hands, dispersing it into the air and stopping some of the objects from passing her. She couldn't stop them all though, being the weaker spirit. Several heavy objects wizzed past Sayo, forcing Kazumi and the others to jump out the way, landing hard on the floor.

"You have to listen Silanda!" shouted Sayo.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Silanda.

Silanda had no problem of trying to get rid of Sayo, after all, they were both ghosts. Using one hand to continue throwing objects at Negi and the others, she thrusted her other hand back and summoned her remaining energy to blast at Sayo. A huge gust of energy shot out of her hand and directed itself to Sayo. The force of the blast pushed Sayo back as she used her hands to block the blast. At first she struggled to hold it, everything started to shake and made dodging the objects for Negi and the others harder as they became unbalanced.

"SILANDA! LET US HELP YOU! WE CAN REUNITED YOU WITH YOUR PARENTS!" screamed Sayo.

"YOUR LIEING! MUMMY AND DADDY WILL BE HERE SOON! YOUR TRYING TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM THEM!" growled Silanda.

The more Sayo tried to convince Silanda, the weaker she got, giving Sayo the advantage. Slowly, she forced herself foward. The cries coming from behind of objects hitting her friends gave her strength as Silanda lost strength. The blast of power shortened every second as Sayo grew closer, making Silanda afraid. They were only inches away until Silanda forced her other arm into the struggle, dropping the floating objects. The surge of power strengthened as Sayo struggled to hold it back, Silanda didn't want to go.

"SILANDA! I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! YOU ARE ALONE AND WANT YOUR PARENTS. I CAN GIVE YOU THAT IF YOU JUST...LET...ME...HELP!" shouted Sayo.

Silanda started to cry, Sayo was getting to her. Her weaps filled the air as her tears sprinkled across the room, creating a beautiful spark that lite up the whole area. Silanda started to feel weak with more than just fear...maybe Sayo was right?

"NO! YO...YOUR LIEING! I...M-MY MUMMY AND DADDY...THEY WILL...I CAN'T..." stuttered Silanda.

Sayo could feel the surge of energy weaken, giving her the upper hand. With her last ounce of energy, she pushed herself closer, grabbing Silanda's palm and stopping the energy blasting out. Everything went quite as Sayo and Silanda's eyes met for a split second. For the first time, Silanda could cry, not because of her past...but because someone cared. Sayo gracefully wrapped her arms around Silanda and hugged her. There spirits connected to one another as Sayo comforted the crying little girl.

"Silanda...you and your parents have passed away. The problem was that you didn't know...but now you do. After so much suffering and pain, all you needed was someone who cared for you. I have started that care, now you can join your parents...and they will finish it. Go...be at peace, for we will always remember you as not a threat...but as a friend. I hope you can think the same about us" smiled Sayo.

Silanda embraced Sayo's hug. It was the first time in a long...long time that anyone had cared for her. Her spirit lit up like a star as they continued to hug. Slowly, white lines started to form out of Silanda, swiftly twirling around both of them until it raised high, shooting up through the roof. Sayo could feel Silanda's presence gracefully faid away but continued to hug the little there was left of her. Everyone watched Silanda's ghostly figure disappear in a shroud of happiness, the white lines glistened through the air as the last of it shot into the sky. The last thing they could hear was Silanda, faintly whispering one last sentance to them all.

_"Thank you everyone...thank you" _whispered Silanda .

It was over. Everyone was in tears from the heart warming scene, even Kotaro who was brutally smashed through the stairs was just about crying. Sayo turned to them all, glowing whiter than usual. She gave them all an innocent smile that could cheer anyone up.

"Is...it over?" asked Fumika.

Sayo looked up at the ceiling, happy to know that Silanda was finally at peace.

"Yes...Silanda can finally be a peace without any problems" whispered Sayo.

They all looked up with her, admiring the beauty of what was once an angry little girl, turned out to be a sweet innocent daughter named Silanda. They all felt accomplishment in there lives, knowing that Silanda could finally stop her suffering and be with her parents. One by one there sad frowns from the heart warming event turned into a smile, Silanda...was finally at peace.

* * *

**Heres the 6th and final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it!**

**I will be taking a short time off! Writing so many stories and updating them day by day is tiring!** **Also, I will be doing some research on this story that I plan to write during my short time off. Im going to try and make it my longest story and make the chapters longer which means I may not update the story day by day, maybe every two or three days. That's all im giving away!**

**Any reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading! You guys rock!**


End file.
